xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Gozu of Team Guren
Gozu (牛頭, Gozu) is a shinobi from Otogakure and a member of Team Guren. Background At some point in the past, Gozu was dying from thirst and food deprivation. Guren saved his life by giving him a ladle of water. Whilst not enough to sate his thirst, it was enough to keep him alive. After the selection battle Kabuto Yakushi and Guren held in the hideout, Gozu became Guren's subordinate. When Guren returns, she orders him and the rest of his team to dispose of Kakashi Hatake and Team 8. As the arguably strongest member, he was sent in first to face off against Kakashi and draw him away. There, he quickly showed off his tremendous might that kept Kakashi on his toes. When Kakashi's cunning and skill proved too much for him, he pulled out his trump card to alter his body even further, giving him even greater speed and strength. In the end, he barely survived his fight against Kakashi, having sustained a broken arm and forced to retreat. When he next appears, his arm healed, he watches as Guren faces Team 8. When her crystal barrier is destroyed, he is the first to charge in to Guren's aid. Later when Kabuto appears to retrieve Yūkimaru, Gozu joins them and is tasked with rowing the boat. Soon thanks to Guren and Yūkimaru's combined power, he finds himself in the presence of the Three-Tails. After Kabuto orders Guren to restrain the beast, Gozu goes to assist her without hesitation, allowing her to momentarily capture it. The Three-tails then creates a huge tidal wave which launches Gozu away from his team. He manages to survive and wash up on shore with Rinji and the others. Immediately, his first thought is to find Guren and rushes off to find her. Later, he is seen fighting Sai, and is easily bound by his ink technique. He senses Guren's chakra, and runs to save her from Kakashi. He is struck by Kakashi's Lightning Cutter and seemingly dies. After Guren sacrifices herself to save Yūkimaru, Gozu is still shown to be alive in mud form at the bottom of the lake. The reason he admires Guren is because she was the only one to treat him nicely at Orochimaru's hideout and gave him water when he was dying. After Gozu and Guren get out of the lake, the two set off along with Yūkimaru. Appearance Gozu has short slicked combed back brown hair and grey-coloured eyes. He also has sharp teeth and long arms reaching down to his knees. Jutsu #Body Alteration # Earth Style: Hidden Mole Jutsu # Earth Style: Mud Body Technique # Mudshot Technique # Multiple Mudshot Technique Trivia Edit *"Gozu" literally means "cow head". *Gozu was shown fighting Hinata in the fourth opening, but this never occured, as he fell to Kakashi before anything happened. Category:Naruto Universe Category:Army of Darkness Category:Stealth Force Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Jumping Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Body Alteration Category:Size-Shifter Category:Wallcrawling Category:Hidden Sound Village Category:Deceased Category:Near-Death Experience Category:Humans Category:Geokinesis